Screwy Weiss 1
by Illyria30
Summary: is kinda a yaoi but it dosent have weiss right away so read through k thanks
1. a play

It was painless.she didn't feel a thing the doctor handed her a slip of paper, her eyes starting to fill her empty orbs of violet.  
  
"Wha- what is I-it?" the pink haired girl girl asked, choking on her words through the pain ebbing in her throat.  
  
The doctor came closer to the girl and replied in a low voice " My number."  
  
" ~`-CUT!!!!!!-`~"  
  
Anjiburu- Marik! That's the fifth time. You've wanted this part forever in the play but you won't even TRY to do you lines correctly.  
  
Marik- it's not MY fault! This is a cheap drama. Besides, my hikari didn't tell me ANYTHING about acting -to add to hi statement he groped Saakura who had turned around and bent over to pick up the mic.  
  
Saakura- -THWACK - WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!? HENTAI!!!  
  
Marik- -shrugging- not my fault my hands seem to wander off -mumbling defensively-  
  
Darian- (who appeared out of nowhere) no-now it is BAM -Darian looks down at Marik his teeth sneered in an unknown expression that nobody could quite put there finger on.-  
  
Sakkura- Darian! -Yelling in panic- Did you KILL HIM - the teen looked troubled for a minute and sat down next to the non-moving yami- oh Marik.  
  
Twitch, Twitch  
  
THWACK, BAM  
  
Saakura- PERVERT! You're a sick man Marik!  
  
Darian- what did I tell you about touching H- other people?  
  
Marik-First of all, I'm a spirit NOT a man. Second, Darian, you should defend your girlfriend!  
  
~`-Silence-`~  
  
Darian & Saakura in unison- WE'RE NOT GOING OUT! - now standing back to back- I HATE HIM-HER! -looks at each other-YOU DO?!?!?!  
  
~`-BOOM!!!-`~  
  
Saakura- what the hell was that?  
  
-Suddenly Weiss Kurez Appears out of nowhere-  
  
Yohji- we are..  
  
Omi- Vice..  
  
Saakura- KEN! -Runs and gives Ken a hug- Omi! - Runs and gives Omi a hug- YOHJI! -Is about to give Yohji a hug but pats him on the shoulder instead-  
  
Aya/Ran- -looks around- Where's Koda?  
  
Saakura- I don't know  
  
Yohji- ummm.Aya? Why is that door talking to you?  
  
Aya/Ran- huh? -looks down to see the trap door bouncing under him-  
  
Trap Door- AH IT'S DARK IT'S DARK LEMME OUT!  
  
Aya/Ran leans down and opens the trap door  
  
Aya/Ran- Koda? 


	2. A new problem

Koda's Note- hey sorry for the long wait here it is finally.. The second chapter of Screwy Weiss 1!!! Sorry for the symbols it kinda screwed. I wanna thank all the reviews I got and for the people who asked Saakura is not from sailormoon here real name is natalie and Darian is not from sailormoon he is natalies yami.. and now on to screwy weiss 1!!  
  
Koda- -Climbs out and everybody-especially Yohji and Marik- realizes shes wearing a skirt- Okay hooked up the smoke machine!  
  
Saakura- thanks Koda hey check out who's here!  
  
Koda-OMI!!!!!! -Squishes his cheeks-  
  
Omi- Koda your hurting my face  
  
Koda- - Lets go and looks around the room- Yohji.Ken.Omi.Aya.Hey it's a Party!!!.Wait.Aya? what are you doing here?  
  
Aya/Ran- Im with the guys.  
  
Koda- Ah huh.I think I'll go fix the lights  
  
Saakura-Koda. the lights are fine  
  
-Suddenly Seig - From the Video Game Chaos Leigion on playstation 2- hops out of the trap door and places an arm around Koda-  
  
Saakura- Ah Seig I wouldent do that if I were you.  
  
Seig- Saakura that would be the reason your not me  
  
Saakura- Okay that's just sick! I didn't mean anything like that. You see that red headed guy is her ex and he's kinda sensitive.-looks to Aya Who is turning red-  
  
Rikku- -From Final Fantasy X-Who appeared out of nowhere-Hey! Your face is beet Red  
  
Aya/Ran- Koda..Who is That? Is he your Boyfriend?  
  
Koda- He's more like a boy who's a friend..  
  
Saakura- That's not What I heard last night.  
  
Seig&Koda- WHAT!?!?!  
  
Saakura- Im kidding  
  
~*BOOM!!*~  
  
Koda&Saakura- Uh Oh.  
  
Omi- -Grabs Bazuka Out Of Nowhere- Where the hell is my beeping Butterfinger  
  
Koda- not again  
  
Saakura- TAKE COVER!!! -Everyone hides in trap door away from a very violent Omi-  
  
Seig- Why are we hiding  
  
Saakura- Seig.Omi has a bazuka and he's missing a butterfinger that is not a good combo!  
  
Seig- -who still dosent get it- SO?  
  
Saakura- ~WHACK~ just shut up  
  
Rikku- I don't get it either  
  
Saakura- ~*WHACK*~ you shut up to Rikku  
  
Rikku- -rubbing her head- Owww..  
  
Saakura- Witness The power Of the Author! - does Evil laugh- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cough cough -Is having a coughing fit-  
  
-Five Minutes Later-  
  
-Saakura is still having a coughing fit-  
  
~`*INTERMISSION*`~  
  
Funky Annoucer dude- we hope your enjoying this piece of filmed entertainment. perhaps your enjoying a snack from the concession stand making your way back to your comfterable seats with your carbonated soda in hand.  
  
*~*-End Intermission-*~*  
  
Saakura- Now that im over that on to the fic  
  
Koda- Be quite  
  
-outside the door-  
  
Matthew- -Anjiburu's Yami- -Comes in enternece of teaching theater- Hey! Anji,Guys? I brought those pizza's and I found 2 butterfuingers in the road.  
  
Omi- Give me my *Beep*ing Butterfingers - Aims Bazuka At Matthew-  
  
Matthew- Beep.. -starts to run to doge missles  
  
*Back to the door*  
  
Anjiburu- MATTHEW!!!!! -tries to open door- Shit! It wont open!  
  
Koda- Mr. Janitor Salckin off Are we  
  
Mr Janitor- sorry kids beep  
  
All Except Anji- What? Anjiburu- -holds up lock on door - Wheres the Fu*beep* key!?!?  
  
-Everyone looks to saakura-  
  
Saakura- What?  
  
Seig-I gave the key to you for safe keeping remember!?  
  
Saakura- -Thinks a Minute- A key.A key.A-Oh yeah! DARIAN!!!  
  
Darian-Damn it Saakura im right beside you  
  
Saakura- -Turns Around- OH! He he sorry about that  
  
Darian- Your Forgivin so what did you want?  
  
Saakura- -reaches in to Darians pants and pulls out the key-  
  
Everyone Excpet Saakura- Eww.  
  
Saakura- -hands key to anjiburu- there  
  
Anjiburu- Quickly unlocks door and runs out-  
  
Darian- -whispers while everyone gets out- hey Saak.  
  
Saakura- -turnas around - Hm? What is it yami?  
  
Darian- I uhh.  
  
Saakura- Nani? -Nani means what in japanese-  
  
Daran Well. -Sighs in deafeat- nevermind  
  
Saakura-Tell me later is you can okay?  
  
Darian- Maybe. So Are you gonna go or what?  
  
-Saakura hops out of door and helps Darian out-  
  
Back to Drama  
  
Anjiburu-NO MATTHEW!!!!!  
  
Koda- Just give him the butterfingers  
  
Matthew- -throws Butterfingers At omi-  
  
Omi- MINE!-Catches them-  
  
Matthew- Phew.  
  
BAM!!  
  
-Slow Motion- Anjiburu- NOOOOOO!!!..  
  
Everyone eles-...Gasp..  
  
Slow Motion Over  
  
Matthew- Owww. -scrateches where torpedo hit-  
  
Anjiburu-Oh thank God  
  
All Yami's- Ra!  
  
Saakuras- -moves tword the torpedo and bends down and picks it up- hey Darian Check it out!  
  
Darian- NO! Saakura! Don't touch that  
  
Saakura- -Taps it and it blows up- oh man torpedo go bye bye -Saakura Gets Depressive-  
  
Darian- Pulls out ballon and hands it to Saakura- Be happy.  
  
Saakura- YAY!!. Wait  
  
-Suddenly Koda Urns Behind Saakura-  
  
Saakura- Whats up?  
  
Koda- Hide me Yohji and Marik Are Trying To rape Me !!!  
  
Yohji- We Are NOT!!  
  
Marik- Speak for your slef  
  
Koda- ACK I Was only Kidding  
  
Marik- its your fault you hjave a fine.  
  
-in mid sentence Marik get slashed with a sword and falls dramticly on the  
ground-  
  
Seig- -swinging sword over his back- Now then.Marki is it? You were saying ?  
  
-suddenly Saakura Appears on top of Marik And is beating The BEEP out of  
him-  
  
Saakura- HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY SISSY YOU SICK EXCUSE OF A MAN!!!!!!  
  
Koda- -Fixing red belts on top of skirt- Okay now that were over that  
  
Saakura- - still beating up Marik- Hey! Koda your wearing a skirt!  
  
Koda- Yea So?  
  
Saakura- what a nice change you looks so .. RRRRIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT. - goes back to beating up marik  
  
Marki- Okay I give up ill be good I promise!  
  
Saakura- Okay! _dose a victory dance- On To the play!  
  
Koda's note- well that's all I can squaese in now so I hope you enjoy! 


End file.
